


Barn Stories Revisited

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-24
Updated: 2002-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut. Seriously. Nothing else. The boys from Barn Stories are on loan from Elrond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barn Stories Revisited

## Barn Stories Revisited

by philtre

<http://philtre.8m.net>

* * *

Disclaimer: I own two copies of Jane Austen's Emma, and that's about it! 

Author's note: Elrond, sweetheart that he is, loaned me the boys from <a href= [http://smallville.slashdom.com/archive/6/barnstories.html>Barn](http://smallville.slashdom.com/archive/6/barnstories.html>Barn) Stories</a> for a couple of days. Don't worry, I scrubbed `em down after and returned them safely to Elrond. 

Thank you: my boy-bitch, moss. Lol. No, really. Get your on your knees, bitch. And Elrond who, unlike Clark and I, has mastered the fine art of sharing. Keep your grubby hands off moss! 

Feedback: I don't even expect it, so imagine how much I'll love you if you do. 

* * *

After several hours of what Clark deemed extremely satisfying fucking, he was more than satisfied to simply lie there on the cramped couch, arms loosely wrapped around Whitney's boneless frame. He wanted to move, but Whitney had dozed off, and considering the fucking that Clark had put him through, he supposed it would only be fair to at least let the poor boy take a little nap. Lex was going to kick himself for missing this. 

It must have been nearly morning before Clark finally awoke to hear footsteps padding up the stairs. Expensive designer soles soft against hard wood. Lex. Clark broke into a smile. Lex was back from Metropolis! 

Lex's eyes widened when he saw the two naked bodies sprawled on the couch. Tilted his head questioningly. 

Clark brought one finger up to his lips. _Shh_. Then he mouthed the words, _get naked_. With a huge grin, he reached down and grabbed Whitney's cock, stroking it into attention. The shaft began to harden as Whitney lolled his head back into Clark sleepily. 

"Clark?" Voice husky from sleep. 

Lex was staring at Clark's fingers wrapped around Whitney's cock, while Lex slowly pulled his tie loose, tossing it onto the ground. Whitney was rocking back against Clark, delicious ass pressing against his hardening cock. Then Whitney's eyes flitted opened and he jumped right off the couch. 

"Lex!" His eyes were widened impossibly. "What... ah..." 

Clark pulled Whitney into his arms, pressing their tall frames together. "It's okay, Whitney." Brushing away blond locks that framed a gorgeous face. 

He leaned forward and claimed luscious lips. Feeling Whitney relent as his entire body softened against his. Their tongues sliding one against the other, hard cocks rubbing mercilessly together. 

Whitney wanted to run away. What the fuck was he doing? Did he even care?! All he knew was that Clark's tongue was plunging into his mouth, hot and wet and fucking delicious. Strange hands, not Clark's smooth hands but callused fingers, were drifting down his back, tracing random circles on the small of his back. 

Then a warm body, still clothed, pressed against his back, pushing him closer to Clark. 

Whitney rubbed himself up and down on Clark's hard, lean body. "Oh God. Please, Clark." 

Lex was biting small nips into his shoulders and neck, sucking on his earlobe. He felt as if his senses were going to explode from the sheer pleasure. 

Clark took a step back, half-smiling at Whitney. "Get on the couch." 

Whitney practically fell over himself as he scrambled over to the couch. 

"And you. Didn't I tell you to get naked?" 

"Alpha Clark, I see." Lex began pulling off his shirt. 

Clark slid up against Lex, danger gleaming in his eyes. "Did I say you could speak?" 

Lex was smirking. Reached up instead to drag Clark's mouth down to his. They met in heated passion, lips grinding against each other as their tongues battled for dominance. Whitney felt perverse in being so aroused by the sight of two obviously very familiar lovers kiss. Even if Whitney could not count the number of times he had imagined being privy to exactly that. 

Finally, Clark pushed Lex towards the couch. Lex removed the rest of his clothing as he blatantly studied Whitney's body. 

"Suck his dick, Lex. Whitney likes it when you suck it _hard_." 

Lex willingly climbed between Whitney's legs, but instead leaned forward to plunge his tongue deeply into Whitney's mouth. Whitney could still taste Clark in both their mouths. Like a bizarre bond between him and Lex. Then Lex's head was yanked back by large, blunt fingers. 

Clark lips pressed against Lex's ear. "I said suck his dick, not kiss him." 

Lex was laughing defiantly at Clark, turning his eyes up to Clark. Grabbed Clark's dick and gave it one vicious jerk. Then bent down to contemplate Whitney's completely hard dick. A perfectly pink tongue snaked out to lick the head, toying with the foreskin. 

Whitney arched up into the thin air. 

Clark was instantly by his ear, fingers twisting his nipples. "You want it, Whitney? You're going to have to beg him. Beg him like the pretty boy that you are. Go on." 

"Please. Just suck me. Please." 

"Please, who?" 

Clark turned to glare warningly at Lex. "Did I ask you to speak?" 

For a moment they stared angrily at each, both refusing to step down. And Whitney's throbbing shaft right between them. Fuck. "Please, Lex. Please suck me!" 

Lex dropped his eyes to look at Whitney, a small smile forming on his lips. Then Lex slid the entire length into his mouth, using his tongue to tease the underside over and over again. Whitney shoved into the warmth, wanting to feel more of Lex. Clark was bending over him, kissing him while fingers were pinching his chest and nipples. 

Suddenly, Lex was fingering his asshole. Whitney's eyes shot open as he bucked into the air. Clark threw a suspicious look at Lex. "Get your fingers away from that hole! It belongs to me." 

Lex pulled off Whitney's dick, sitting back on his heels, a shadow of a smile on his face. "I want to fuck his ass." 

"You'll fuck when and what I tell you to." Clark stared evenly back at Lex. Oh Lord. Was Lex Luthor pouting? "But you can shove your big cock into Whitney's very willing mouth." Then turning back to Whitney. "Do you want that?" 

He nodded furiously. Could almost taste that humongous dick pushing deep into his throat. "Yes. Please." 

Clark turned victoriously towards Lex. "If you're well behaved like Whitney, then _maybe_ I'll let you shove your dick into Whitney's tight asshole." Clark stood up to make way for Lex. "Shove it in his mouth hard. He likes it." 

Yes, he did. Lex was climbing up his body, straddling him with lean, strong thighs. Smiling down predatorily at Whitney. Lex grabbed his own dick, positioning it against Whitney, brushing pre-come on his lips. He flashed his tongue out to lick off the moisture. It tasted very different from Clark, saltier, richer. 

"He's gorgeous, Clark." Lex was studying Whitney's face with half-opened eyes. 

Clark had climbed up behind Lex, pressing against Lex's back as he peered over his shoulder, looking down at Whitney. "Yes, he is. Fucking gorgeous and gorgeous when fucking." 

Clark laced his fingers through Lex's, grabbing the hard dick and pushing it insistently into Whitney's mouth. Whitney nearly choked as his entire mouth was impossibly filled. Never been so ruthlessly held down. Wanted more. He tried to lift his head to suck deeper. 

Lex had his eyes closed, rocking slowly, head thrown back against Clark's shoulder. "He's a fucking natural, Clark." 

"You should try his exquisite ass. So fucking tight." They were talking about his ass as if he wasn't there. 

Whitney wanted to yell at them, his dick was so hard that he felt like he was about to explode. "I want to..." 

"You'll have to beg me, Lex." 

Whitney could feel Lex tense. 

"Believe me. It's worth it. Tight and warm and very willing." 

Whitney sucked harder on the head of Lex's cock, then rammed it completely into his mouth, lips grabbing the base. He wanted so badly to feel Lex's huge dick in buried to the hilt in his ass. 

"Fuck!" Lex took a deep breath. "Can I fuck him up the ass, please?" 

Clark was grinning triumphantly as he stood up, throwing a tube of lubricant and a condom at Lex. "Go right ahead." 

Whitney stared wordless at Lex slipping the condom tightly over his huge cock. 

"Get on your knees, Whitney." 

He quickly followed Clark's instructions, turning back to see Lex's reaction at having Whitney's ass offered to him. Lex bit his lower lip and leaned down to flick a stiff tongue against his puckered hole. Whitney gasped, tried to push back at Lex. 

Suddenly, Clark was trying to scramble in under him. Whitney frowned for a second before he pulled up and let Clark slide under him, back against the couch, mouth at his crotch. Groaned as Clark sucked the head of Whitney's cock. 

Whitney fell forward, grabbing Clark's cock and sucking it in return. Almost forgot Lex bending over behind him. Stopped sucking to suck in a deep breath as a finger snuck into his hole. Bucked as Lex pressed down at the magical spot and all five senses went into overload. 

The sensations were overwhelming him. He could barely register thought as he bent down to suck Clark's beautiful cock again. Honestly considered that he might have died when Lex's outrageously huge dick started pushing into him. Stretching him to beyond what he had ever thought possible. 

Both mouth and ass filled with enormous cocks, his own cock firmly in a hot mouth. He was this close to the edge and it was as if Clark read his mind as a firm hand reached up to grab the base of his cock tightly, not allowing him to come. 

Lex was banging hard against him, uncaringly pounding into him with each brutal thrust. He was not going to be able to walk, he was sure of it. He wanted to scream, but Clark keep bucking up into his mouth, almost choking the air out of him. Then he really thought he was choking when hot spurts flooded his mouth. 

In vain, Whitney tried to swallow it all, but Clark's come was obscenely streaming out of the sides of his mouth. He wanted desperately to come, but Clark still held his cock hard. In his ass, he could feel Lex ramming into him erratically, groaning as he neared his release. _Come on, Lex_. 

"God. Lex... you're fucking huge... fuck me harder." 

Lex thrust harder, slammed into him as he screamed his release. As Lex spasmed above him, Clark released his cock and sucked it into his mouth. That was all it took for Whitney to shudder into his own release as well. Too tired to think or speak or care as he tumbled to the floor. Closed his eyes. Just needed to be. 

Hours later Whitney awoke on a bed. Where the hell was he? Whitney turned to see Lex sprawled on top of Clark, kissing him slowly. 

Lex must have felt the eyes on him as he turned to meet Whitney's gaze, a soft smile whispering on his lips. "Hello, sleepyhead." 

"Where are we?" He barely recognized his own voice. 

"Lex's place. I figured we'd be more comfortable here." Clark reached out to stroke his face with a finger. "Do you need anything?" 

"Water." 

Lex pushed off the bed to grab a blue bottle, which he then proffered to Whitney. He took the bottle and gratefully downed the water. Lex was studying his body blatantly, then turned to smirk at Clark, who's chest was flushed up to his back, supporting Whitney while he tried desperately to sit up. 

"Look what I found while you were away, Lex." Whitney could feel Clark's grin on his cheek as a possessive arm snuck around his chest. "That'll teach you to stay in Metropolis for a whole week." 

Lex was climbing onto Whitney's lap, legs straddling Whitney's thighs. "I'm never leaving again." Leaned in to give Clark a soft kiss. Whitney simply closed his eyes; it felt like every inch of his body was in contact with hard, lean muscle. He was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven. And he didn't care to check. 


End file.
